Amortentia, Los besos de Cupido
by kitty lovegood
Summary: Harry vuelve a Hogwarts para su sexto año, donde quiere descubrir todos los secretos que rodean a un nuevo estudiante con el que se siente sumamente atraído. ¿Podrá el 'amor' contrarrestar el Odio?


**Disclaimer:** ¿Voldemort está gobernando junto a Harry? ¿No? Entonces es claro que no soy dueña de Harry Potter, si no de nuestra querida JK Rowling.

 **Summary:** Harry vuelve a Hogwarts para su sexto año, donde quiere descubrir todos los secretos que rodean a un nuevo estudiante con el que se siente sumamente atraído. ¿Podrá el 'amor' contrarrestar el Odio?

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia es Slash (relación chico x chico) si no te gusta no lo leas… TRLV/HP

Sigue el canon hasta el cuarto libro aunque la escena del laberinto tiene algo extra y cosas muy pocas que quitare y el quinto y sexto libro es un poco diferente, se verá más adelante.

–Conversación–

'pensamiento'

" _Hablar en parsel"_

 _Hechizos, cartas_

* * *

 **Amortentia, Los besos de Cupido**

Capitulo 1

"Tom Riddle" era en lo único que podía pensar, tenía que encontrar a Tom, ¿por qué? no importaba porque, solo tenia que mirarlo, pero ¿donde estaría? volteo a la mesa Slytherin y no lo encontró, se levanto de la mesa y sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver.

– ¿Harry a dónde vas? Apenas has tocado tu comida– dijo Hermione confundida

¿Comer? de que hablaba Hermione, en ese momento no necesitaba comer lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a Tom

–Hermione ahora vuelvo necesitó encontrar a alguien– dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa de Gryffindor, escucho que lo llamaban pero no se detuvo.

Camino por los pasillos buscando dentro de algunas aulas vacías pero no lo hayo, pensando donde estaría se le aclaró la mente 'claro en la sala común de Slytherin' era el primer día de clases aun no había estado en el desayuno. ¿Porque no se le ocurrió antes?

Se dirigió a las mazmorras apresurado.

¿Como entraría a la sala común de Slytherin? podría tocar pero dudaba que lo dejaran entrar, oh también podría esperar a que alguien saliera y la otra opción que tenia era explotar la entrada pero dudaba que se pudiera, aunque no perdería nada por intentarlo, a menos que funcionara claro, Gryffindor seguro perdería 500 puntos que aun no ganaba si Snape se daba cuenta, 'porque no traje mi capa'.

Sentía su cabeza pesada y nublosa, empezaba a punzarle y un pequeño dolor se asomaba, pero aun así se apresuro, doblo una esquina y divisó la entrada sonrió por encontrarla, pero cuando se acercaba se escucho que se abría y se quedo parado en el pasillo mirando la entrada 'oh que buena suerte' pensó.

De la sala común salieron unos cinco chicos. Sus ojos viajaron a uno en particular ¿Como no prestarle atención al que parecía el líder del pequeño grupo? Sus ojos se encontraron y su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente, saliendo de la sala común de Slytherin "Tom 'Riddle' una ironía porque él era un enigma como indicaba su apellido. Sus píes comenzaron a moverse sin prestarle atención

"Tom Riddle"; Tom él chico más atractivo de Hogwarts la palabra que describiría mejor al Slytherin era hermoso y muy guapo su cara parecía de porcelana tallada por los mismos dioses, esos labios rellenos rojos como la sangre, sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche pareciese que mirasen el fondo del alma descubriendo los más oscuros secretos, sus pómulos aristocráticos, su nariz perfectamente respingada, su cabello oscuro ondulado peinado haciendo ondas.

Era hermoso, perfecto en todos los sentidos, el hijo Sangre Pura que todo padre quisiera tener. ¿Como no lo había visto antes? casi jadea cuando él se le acerco.

–Potter ¿que haces en las Mazmorras?– dijo Malfoy con ojos entrecerrados.

Harry tan concentrado que estaba en Tom no le prestó atención al grupo parado enfrente de él.

Vacilo por un momento antes de responder. –no te incumbe Malfoy, de todos modos no venia hablarte a ti– dijo frunciendo el ceño y volteando hacía Tom que tenía una ceja levantada burlonamente

No presto atención como Malfoy frunció el ceño y parecía que iba a responder, cuando Tom hablo.

– ¿Con quién vienés a hablar Potter? retrasas mi desayuno– dijo secamente

Harry sintió un punzante dolor en el corazón al oír su apellidó en labios de Tom, hasta que comprendió sus palabras ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Un hola? seria su fin, en primer lugar ¿Porque había ido a ver a Tom?

– A-eh– las palabras no salían, un fuerte rojo cubrió su cuello y cara, debía parecer un idiota.

– Y ¿entonces?– dijo Tom levantando una ceja irritado

– Nada– dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo y escuchar algunos 'idiota' y burlas por parte del grupo, pero no se dio cuenta de unos ojos que lo siguieron hasta que desapareció por el corredor.

* * *

Harry corrió hasta llegar a salvo a la torre de Gryffindor, ¿que demonio lo había poseído para ir a la sala común de Slytherin?

–Harry te hemos buscado por todas partes ¿donde estabas? Es tarde pronto comenzaran las clases, no puedes faltar el primer día. – dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

– Si compañero, pensamos que te habías topado con Malfoy y su grupo porque ellos tampoco estaban en el comedor. – añadió Ron, antes de que Hermione lo regañara de nuevo.

– ¿Qué clase nos toca primero? – dijo desviando la pregunta.

– Encantamientos con Ravenclaw y después dos de pociones con Slytherin...

– ¿¡Pociones con Slytherin!?– dijo bruscamente interrumpiendo a Hermione.

– si, vamos oh se hará tarde, y toma tu horario lo dejaste en la mesa– dijo Hermione distraídamente dándole una hoja y mirando el suyo.

–Pero yo no tomare pociones– dijo agarrando el horario alegremente recordando que Snape no aceptaba un "Supera las expectativas"

–Oh sobre eso, la profesora Mcgonagall dijo después de que dieran los horarios que podrían ir tú y Ron ya que el profesor Snape dará la clase de DCAO y el profesor Slughorn Pociones y el si acepta los que pasaron con una S…

Lo dijo después de que te fuiste– agrego Hermione al ver la cara de Harry

–Puedes creerlo Harry, ese murciélago nos arruinara DCAO – se quejo Ron

Harry solo cerro los ojos con desagrado y tomo sus cosas.

Salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron a la clase de encantamientos llegando justo a tiempo antes que comenzara.

Harry no pudo prestar atención al profesor porque solo una cosa estaba en su mente "Tom Riddle"

¿Porque fue a buscarlo? ¿Porque no pudo decirle nada? ¿Porque se sonrojaba tanto en solo pensar en él? ¿Porque nadie miraba lo perfecto que era el Slytherin?

Primero, fue a buscarlo porque quería verlo era hermoso, inteligente, encantador ¿que más?... Si algo más, pero no recordaba.

Segundo, no le dijo nada y eso le molestaba mucho, solo en pensar en que se reiría de él oh no tener su aprobación hizo pedazos sus pensamientos.

Tercero, se sonrojaba en pensar en él ¿porque? a él le gustaban las chicas, estuvo prendado de Cho Chang desde el cuarto año y a final de su quinto empezó a mirar a Ginny, pero Tom era diferente, era un chico.

El apenas había entrado, casi a final del quinto año y ni siquiera habían cruzado palabras, pensar en él le traía una sonrisa.

Tal vez solo tal vez quería decir que...

¿Le gustaban los chicos? No! Claro que No... Oh ¿sí? esto era confuso a él le atraía ¿Por qué? El Slytherin era el mejor estudiante de hecho era más inteligente que Hermione y sabía que eso le molesto a ella en su quinto año, porque cuando entro a mediados de marzo él pasó todos sus exámenes con la máxima calificación incluyendo las clases que no todos tomaban y ni siquiera había estado en las clases, ella en ese entonces se desanimó pero lo agarro como un reto para estudiar más y estar más tiempo pegada a los libros y no salir de la biblioteca, mientras que Tom parecía que llevaba una vida social no tanto pero si lo suficiente para que lo vieran fuera de la biblioteca.

Harry frunció él ceño, como es que ¿nadie le prestaba tanta atención a Tom?

Contuvo un resoplido, claro que le prestaban atención todos los Slytherin parecían vivir por Tom. Ahora que su mente no se sentía tan pesada y el dolor de cabeza empezaba a disminuir, se daba cuenta que él y la mayoría de Gryffindor eran los únicos que no le prestaban tanta atención, ¿porque? él no lo sabía.

Con eso en mente sintió que Hermione le tocaba él hombro y le decía algo, salió de golpe de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a lo que decía Hermione.

–...otra clase Harry– escuchando lo ultimo de la frase, se obligo a pararse y recordándose que no quería ir a la siguiente clase y enfrentar la vergüenza que sentiría al mirar a Tom.

Llegando a la próxima clase siendo él ultimo en entrar, sus ojos recorrieron el aula y se posaron en Tom que lo miraba sin traicionar ninguna emoción, aparto los ojos inmediatamente y se dirigió al asiento al lado de Ron.

–Profesor no tenemos libros pues no sabia que podía tomar la clase por lo que Snape dijo–

–ah no te preocupes puedes tomar uno de ahí prestado mientras compras tu propio libro en Flourish y Blotts– dijo él profesor señalando una estantería, Ron se paro para tomar los libros y le tendió un viejo libro agarrando un libro en mejor estado, volteo a mirar a Ron con ojos entrecerrados, pero Ron se encogió los hombros con inocencia, iba a protestar cuando el profesor empezó a hablar y comenzar la clase

Él profesor hablo de las Pociones en los frascos frente a ellos y les indico que se acercaran, Hermione contesto las preguntas hechas, él no estaba prestando atención hasta que un olor llego a su nariz.

¿Tarta? ¿Madera de escoba? Y un olor dulce que no sabía que era, pero estaba seguro que en algún lado lo había olido.

Hermione la mencionó como Amortentia y él profesor explico que era la Poción de amor mas poderosa. En cuanto supo lo que era dio uno paso atrás era mejor mantenerse alejado de esa poción, aun así presto atención que para cada uno olía diferente según sus gustos.

Él profesor enseño la ultima poción y les dijo que quien hiciera la mejor poción que prepararían a continuación ganarían un frasco de Felix Felicis mejor conocida como suerte liquida.

Él no era bueno en pociones así que ni se emociono como la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero ya no estaba la tensión que Snape provocaba, 'ni Snape' pensó, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios por el pensamiento pero la borro inmediatamente al recordar que ahora estaba dando Defensa, su materia favorita sin contar a los profesores incompetentes, Defensa era una de las materias que siempre tuvo una buena calificación sin contar Umbridge, tal vez al saber mas de esta materia Snape no le bajaría puntos cada 5 minutos.

Reuniendo los materiales abrió él libro para leer las instrucciones pero casi deja cae el libro por la sorpresa, revisando mas él libro miró que en cada pagina tenia notas y textos tachados y otros escritos en su lugar, algunos tenían tachada toda las instrucciones haciendo casi imposible leerlo volviendo a la poción que prepararían leyó las instrucciones y las notas que le decían que hacer como y cuanto, encogiéndose de hombros comenzó la elaboración, rara vez hacia una poción pasable para Snape así que no habría diferencia si salía mal.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas, los Slytherin estaban tan absortos en sus Pociones para ganar el premio que no les arruinaron ninguna Poción.

En pequeños lapsos de tiempo echaba miradas a Tom, en su mayoría no se percataba de su mirada hasta que se quedaba mas de 15 segundos mirándolo, él volteaba a ver como si sintiera la mirada, en dos ocasiones sus ojos se encontraron y Harry apartó la mirada pero la segunda vez cuando sus ojos se encontraron Tom los entrecerró y sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la cabeza pero no prestó atención, solo aparto la mirada avergonzado.

Cuando él profesor dio por terminado él tiempo límite para la Poción, Harry tenia su poción como él libro lo indicaba, él profesor paso por cada uno de las mesas para ver las pociones, paso donde Neville y miro su Poción solo asintió y paso por la de Dean y solo dijo que debería practicar más, paso por Hermione y le dijo que era buena y ella solo frunció él ceño y miro su poción, cuando paso a ver la suya se quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrió.

–excelente Harry solo he mirado a un estudiante prepararla bien… me atrevo a decir que una sola gota nos mataría.

Harry sonrío y volteo a mirara a Hermione que miraba el libro y su poción con el ceño fruncido.

El profesor paso por la de Ron y solo le dijo que practicara mas así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Malfoy lo felicito por una buena Poción, llegó al ultimo que era Tom cuando la miro sonrió y miro a Tom diciéndole que era una poción excelente, se mostraba orgulloso y sonrió de medio lado pero la borro cuando miro a Harry que lo miraba, en cambio solo le dio una mirada plana y se volvió al profesor.

–Bien tenemos dos alumnos que su Poción esta hecha correctamente– miro vacilante las pociones y sonrió.

Fue a donde estaban las pociones que les había enseñado y se acerco a Harry sonriendo –veamos, Harry te daré la poción de Félix felicis espero que le des un buen uso– se la tendió y Harry sonrió, sus compañeros aplaudieron resignados, él profesor volteo a ver a Tom y busco entre sus cosas y saco un pequeño frasco se acerco y le hablo en voz baja, Harry tuvo que agudizar su oído pero aun así la voz del profesor era apenas un susurro. – Joven Riddle no creo que usted lo necesite pero me temo que no poseo otra poción Félix felicis, sin embargo esta poción le podrá servir en mas de una ocasión espero que no llegue a usarla nunca, si no la vea como un premio. Aun así la poción que preparo la hizo perfectamente ¿debo suponer que sabrá hacer él antídoto de esta?– él profesor pregunto con una ceja levantada, Tom miraba al profesor con una mirada plana, bajo su vista y sus ojos mostraron reconocimiento al ver la poción, levanto la mirada para ver al profesor, contestando educadamente – esta en lo correcto profesor, no será ningún problema–

Él profesor asintió y le entregó la poción, ningún compañero alcanzo a mirar y empezaron a murmurar y preguntarse que era. Él profesor se volvió a la clase dando a Gryffindor y Slytherin 10 puntos antes de decir que la clase había acabado y despidiendo a todos, Tom frunciendo él ceño y guardo él pequeño frasco pero Harry pudo ver un pequeño brillo antes de que desapareciera de la vista.

Tom agarro sus cosas, levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Harry entre cerro sus ojos levemente y Harry apartó la mirada para agarrar sus cosas y se fue detrás de Ron y Hermione.

* * *

Llegando a la torre de Gryffindor Harry dejo sus cosas para ir a Gran Comedor, bajando a la Sala Común, algunos de sus compañeros querían mirar la Poción y decirle que si la usaría, Harry les respondió que no, no pensaba usarla a menos que fuera una emergencia.

– ¿Qué creen que le dio a ese chico de Slytherin?– escucho que preguntaba Dean a nadie en particular.

–Seguro otra Poción de Félix Felicis– dijo Hermione.

–Pero ¿entonces porque se la dio sin que nadie pudiera mirarla?– pregunto Seamus a Hermione.

–No creo que lo hizo a propósito– contesto Hermione agarrando sus cosas.

–Claro que si, yo trate de escuchar pero no pude oír nada– dijo Dean.

–Tal vez le dio poción para agudizar el ingenio, yo creo que él si la toma porque nadie puede ser más inteligente que Hermione– hablo Ron para todos los reunidos y Hermione le mando una mirada sorprendida.

–podría ser que él profesor se le daría como regalo ¿pero porque la tomaría? Solo agudiza él ingenio, y es algo que los Slytherin se sienten orgullosos de poseer, además en todos los exámenes no puedes hacer trampa– agrego Hermione

– ¿Por qué? ¡Es un maldito Slytherin! obtienen todo haciendo trampa solo mira a Malfoy encontraría cualquier forma de hacer trampa, ahora que Snape no esta dando Pociones veremos si es tan bueno. Snape jamás le daría nada a Harry ni puntos a Gryffindor, primero deja de dar clases– respondió Ron alzando la voz y haciendo una mueca hacia Snape, Dean y Seamus asintieron concordando con Ron.

–Pero aun así no sabemos que le dio– dijo Dean

–Bien pues no lo sabremos, solo si quieren preguntarle a Riddle oh al profesor. Vamos a comer antes de que se nos haga tarde para las siguientes clases– hablo Hermione antes de que todos volvieran a discutir lo de la poción.

* * *

Harry se mantuvo callado en el Gran Comedor, la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con su comida, no habló nada sobre la poción que le dieron a Tom.

Pensando en Tom, Miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y ahí estaba él callado como siempre y mirando su comida sin emoción, como si lo sintiera levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, Harry le sostuvo la mirada pero se estaba poniendo nervioso cuando Tom no apartaba la vista de él, hasta que alguien lo movió del brazo y aparto la mirada para poder poner atención a lo que Hermione le decía.

–Harry esto es para ti– Hermione le señalo una lechuza negra que traía una carta y estaba en la mesa esperando a entregarla, negándose a que Ron oh Hermione la tomara.

Morando a la lechuza un poco sorprendido extendió la mano para tomarla él no recibía correo, la abrió y sonrió por quien la mandaba

 _Él sábado a media noche asegúrate de estar solo en la sala común._

 _PD: Estoy muy aburrido quiero salir._

 _Canuto_

La carta era breve, Canuto aun era buscado y debería tener mucho cuidado.

Harry termino de comer mas rápido que sus compañeros necesitaba envíar una carta, se paro de la mesa y salió para ir a la torre de Gryffindor cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de él alguien lo aferro con fuerza y lo presionaron contra la pared Harry cerro los ojos por él impacto inesperado.

– ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo Potter?–escucho que le hablaron arrastrando las palabras, esa voz la conocía abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a Tom que lo aferraba de su túnica.

–Yo-yo no te estaba siguiendo– tartamudeo 'al menos no en este momento' ni siquiera lo había visto irse.

Tom entrecerró los ojos y lo aferro mas fuerte – ¿Qué hacías fuera de la sala común de Slytherin?– dijo Tom viéndose más furioso.

Harry recordó cuando esa mañana fue a buscar al Slytherin, ni loco le diría que solo fue a verlo su loca cabeza ya no se sentía igual sin embargo su cara enrojeció al percatarse que Tom estaba muy cerca de su rostro, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y podía sentir el dulce aliento de Tom, sentía la mas inexplicable sensación de besar esos hermosos labios, pero se contuvo y aparto la mirada para no traicionar el deseo que en sus ojos se miraba.

Como si Tom supiera lo que pensaba lo soltó bruscamente, como si quemara y lo miro a los ojos iba a hablar cuando se escucharon voces y miro hacia la puerta.

Harry al escuchar voces volteo a las puertas de roble y solo escucho un susurro –Esto no a acabado Potter– entonces las puertas se abrieron y Harry volteo a ver a Tom pero este ya no estaba, Harry quedo parado junto a la pared en shock pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando una voz lo llamo trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

–Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a enviar una carta?– pregunto Hermione

–Oh si, solo que la enviare mas tarde ¿nos vamos?– dijo caminando a la torre de Gryffindor Ron y Hermione lo siguieron sin decir nada.

* * *

Las clases fueron aburridas, compartieron clases con los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no les toco otra con Slytherin hasta él otro día, Harry aun pensando en lo que paso afuera de las puertas agarro un pergamino par enviar la carta.

 _Si, me asegurare de estar solo, puede que Ron oh Hermione quisieran estar presente, pero no te preocupes no creó que nadie más este._

 _PD: No salgas, espera a que hablemos él sábado, tenemos una charla pendiente._

 _Con cariño Harry_

Harry salió para ir a por Hedwig antes que oscureciera por completo. Entrando sus ojos buscaron a la lechuza nevada que sobresalía de las demás.

–Ven preciosa– dijo después de encontrarla y extendiendo él brazo para que ella posara.

– ¿Podrías llevar esto a Sirius? Se que lo encontraras– dijo finalmente sonriendo cuando la lechuza le pico cariñosamente la oreja, le puso la carta y la lechuza emprendió vuelo.

Harry miro como se alejaba esperaba que Sirius entendiera que debía quedarse dentro de la casa.

Saliendo de la lechucería ya era oscuro, Harry corrió por los terrenos hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Llegando a la Sala Común camino hacia su dormitorio entró tomo un baño y se metió a la cama.

–Harry aún es temprano porque te acuestas? – se quejó Ron.

–Estoy cansado, fue un día largo.

Pensando en lo que transcurrió en el día y en un chico de ojos tan oscuros como la noche se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **NA** : _**Hola como han de saber esta es mi primera historia que publico, así que discúlpenme cualquier error ortográficos y tipográficos.**_

 _ **Y este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños dedicado a mi adorada Beta Mitsuki Sakamaki… Feliz Cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Esta historia se me ocurrió por algo que me paso a mí, como en junio de este año estaba en un trabajo, creo que tenia una semana cuando mire a una persona, mire a esta persona como 7 veces y al otro día de repente esa me empezó a llamar mucho la atención, recuerdo que me enojaba mucho conmigo misma por no saber como una persona podía afectarme tanto como para cambiar mi estado de humor, así transcurrió unas dos semanas cuando esta persona entraba oh estaba cerca yo solo sonreía y sentía algo raro pero a veces pasaba por un lado mío y volvía a enojarme conmigo misma… eso cambio de un día a otro. Recuerdo que al día siguiente que entre y mire a esta persona, ya no me llamaba la atención y solo era una persona x y bueno me senté y me dije 'creo que me dieron Amortentia'…**_

 _ **Me reí mucho, luego se me ocurrió ¿que pasaría si pasara algo similar en mi hermoso Tomarry? Y mírenos aquí.**_

 _ **Bueno como se han de a ver dado cuenta**_ _**el principal cambio es que Sirius aun esta vivo, otro es que no ocurrió la batalla del ministerio del quinto libro.**_

 _ **La idea es que Voldemort no estuvo muy activo desde él cuarto año, y tal vez Harry habrá tenido una o dos visiones después de eso, lo mas activo que estuvo fue él ataque a Azkaban… así que todavía él mundo mágico piensa que Voldemort no volvió, excepto la orden.**_

 _ **Creo que sabrán que Harry desde él principio ya esta un poco raro ¿no?**_

" _ **Tom" ¿Por qué Harry le dice Tom? Bueno sabrán que ya esta bajo algo y aun que se hablara sobre eso mas adelante, es una empatía que siente que después se dará cuenta.**_

 _ **¿Por qué si la historia sigue hasta él cuarto libro, nadie sabe que es Voldemort? Tendrán que esperar, eso se sabrá después.**_

 _ **Como dije esta es mi primer historia y la historia se me ocurrió como en junio pero la inspiración me llegó como a finales de julio, así que disculpen porque no se cuando será el siguiente capítulo pero quiero que sea largo porque soy muy mala para los One-Shot.**_


End file.
